One conventional prosthetic socket device which attempts to address residual limb volume changes during ambulation or motion is a vacuum-assisted socket system (VASS). The VASS uses a vacuum to regulate residual limb volume fluctuation and decrease perspiration. However, the VASS may not be effective, is bulky and heavy.
Another conventional prosthetic socket is an air pressurized active prosthetic socket device which attempts to minimize residual limb volume by allowing the user to adjust the air level of the device to the comfort level of the user. However, the air pressurized active prosthetic socket may be ineffective because it is rotationally unstable.
Although the conventional systems discussed above attempt to maintain adequate socket-limb contact during use of the prosthetic socket, they do not account for the shape changes that occur within the residual limb during ambulation or motion. Thus, there is a need for a truly active prosthetic socket which provides for changes in the socket attendant to changes in the limb during completion of motion.